Juntos novamente
by Kenjutsu Komachi
Summary: Essa é minha primeira fic... Acabei escolhendo Universo Alternativo! Espero que gostem! K&K - Finalmente capítulo 5!
1. Capítulo 1

Fanfic: Rurouni Kenshin, Universo Alternativo. Kenshin & Kaoru. Os personagens desse fanfc não pertencem à mim, e sim à Nobuhiro Watsuki. ^_^ Mas pegar emprestado non mata ninguém, né...? o.O Bom, eu espero que gostem, e por favor, deixem Reviews para que eu possa continuar! _ Eu gostaria de agradecer à minha filha Bekinha, que foi quem me motivou a continuar esse fanfic, e foi a primeira pessoa a ler ele! ^_^ Te amo, filhota!! XD :******************** Bom, vamos ao fanfic...  
  
Kaoru era uma garota simples, não era popular no colégio, sempre preferia não chamar atenção. Talvez fosse uma questão de timidez. Ou não. Bom, vamos a nossa história...  
- Kaoru! Kaoru, acorda! Primeiro dia de aula e você aí, parada! Vamos, levanta! – Sano puxava o lençol de Kaoru.  
- Aaaaaaah!!! Sano, idiota! Me deixa em paz, eu disse que já vou!  
- Eita, coisa boa... Se acordar todo dia assim, vai ser uma beleza...  
- Ah, cala a boca! E sai daqui, já vou me trocar!  
- Ok, mas vai logo... Você parece uma noiva se arrumando. – Saindo do quarto  
- Idiota... – Kaoru suspirou baixinho.  
Bom... Esse é o meu irmão, Sanosuke. Eu sou a Kaoru. 17 anos, 3º ano. Amo exatas (NA: Odeeeeio exatas _'), pretendo fazer vestibular para Física ou algo assim. Ainda não me decidi. Ah, eu não sou preguiçosa como o Sano disse. Apenas estou acostumada a acordar tarde. Esse ano vai ser pesado, eu tive que aproveitar bem as minhas férias! Argh.. Tenho que me arrumar.  
Kaoru tomou um longo banho aos gritos do seu irmão mais velho. O Sano tinha 23 anos (NA: Resolvi aumentar um pouquinho =P), fazia faculdade de Direito, vivia faltando aula. Era o tipo de aluno que praticamente pagava pra passar! Estudar que é bom (ou não o.o)... Nada.  
Depois de pronta, Kaoru já estava um pouco atrasada, fez com que Sano saísse voando pra deixá-la no colégio.  
- Da próxima vez, você vem de ônibus!  
- Não enxe. Me pega às 1:30.  
- Sua aula não acaba de 12:20 hoje?  
- Sim, mas vou rever a Misao, preciso colocar as fofocas em dia.  
- Gah... Mulheres...  
- Calado, Sano.  
- Tá.. Boa aula, hein.  
- Brigada. Tchau.  
Aquele colégio não havia mudado nada. Kaoru estava lá desde que era pequena. Era um dos melhores colégios da grande Tokyo. E lá estava ela, fazendo seu último ano...  
- Kaooooooooooru!!! – Misao chega correndo e abraça a amiga.  
- Misao! Que saudades!! Você nem me ligou nessas férias.. Me esqueceu, né?!  
- Gomen, Kaoru-chaaaaaan! Passei as férias na casa do meu primo...  
- Aaah! Aquele lindinho..?? Entendo agora porque você não me telefonou... – Kaoru falava ironicamente.  
- Dame! Vem, vamos pra aula, já vai começar!  
- Hai!  
As duas estavam no grupo de exatas. A sala delas tinha mais pessoas do que elas imaginavam.  
- Nossa, quantos concorrentes... – Kaoru estava assustada.  
- É a vida, é a vida...  
- Com licença.... Kaoru?  
Um jovenzinho simpático apareceu. Parecia conhecer uma das garotas muito bem. Era baixinho, ao menos era mais alto do que a Kaoru. Tinha cabelos curtos e lisos, bem pretos. Seu nome? Soujirou Seta.  
- Seta-san... Não sabia que vinha para exatas também..  
- Heh... Foi uma escolha recente. E você... Não muda nada, continua linda como sempre...  
Kaoru corou. Nesse mesmo momento, entrou o primeiro professor, acompanhado de um coordenador geral do colégio.  
- Alunos e alunas do 3º ano... Sejam bem vindos novamente, o seu colégio espera que esse ano, cada um de vocês alcancem os seus objetivos.  
"Droga. Esse coordenador é um saco. Eu sempre odeio ser chamada por ele. A sala dele fede. Cheiro de cigarro. É, ele parece uma chaminé... Se chama Saitou Hajime. Não gosto dele. Mas... Quem é esse ao lado dele? Ta, é um professor, eu sei... Mas nunca havia visto ele por aqui... Ruivo... Cabelos longos... Não dá pra ver a cor dos olhos dele direito... Parece ser baixo... E chato! Já não suporto ele! Quero férias."  
O coordenador havia saído. O professor agora encontrava-se sozinho, nervoso, diante de muitos alunos. Todos olhando para ele. Algumas meninas simplesmente o secavam com os olhos.  
- Bom... Bom dia. Eu me chamo Kenshin Himura, sou o novo professor de Física de vocês. Esse ano será bem corrido, afinal será a revisão de tudo o que vocês já viram, mas vamos tentar alcançar um ritmo agradável pra ninguém ficar para trás.  
As meninas estavam encantadas com o novo professor. Kaoru não ligou muito, mas esperou que ele fosse realmente legal, afinal, era o professor de Física, na qual provavelmente ela pretendia se formar. Voltando ao discurso do nosso professorzinho...  
- Eu gosto muito da matéria que dou aula... Gostaria de saber se alguém aqui deseja fazer vestibular para Física também...  
A sala inteira estava em silêncio. Todos continuaram calados. Kenshin fez carinha de desapontado...  
- É... Acho que ning... – Mas foi interrompido.  
- A Kaoru vai fazer, professor! – Misao falou, apontando pra Kaoru.  
- Quê?! – Kaoru assustou-se.  
- Oh, é verdade?! – Kenshin parecia bem mais empolgado.  
- Não... Ehr... Bom... Sim...  
- Fico muito feliz! Bom... Então vamos começar a aula.  
"A aula correu normalmente. Ele realmente era um bom professor. É, acho que me enganei em relação à ele... Mas... Ahn? Ele está vindo em direção à mim..."  
- Com licença, Senhorita....  
- Ahn... Oi, professor. – Kaoru sorriu, um pouco tímida.  
"Que sorriso bonito ela tem..."  
- Bom.. Já que você pretende fazer vestibular para Física, creio que você seja uma boa aluna na matéria.  
- Acho que sim.  
- O colégio está participando de uma olimpíada... De Física e de Matemática. Seria ótimo que a Senhorita participasse...  
- Mas o Senhor nem sabe se sou boa ou não...  
- Não precisa me chamar de Senhor.. – Sorriso – Pode me chamar de Kenshin. E quanto a eu não saber... Eu queria propor uma aula extra para passar-te alguns exercícios de avaliar o seu conhecimento.  
- Ah... Mas quando seria isso...? – "Céus, o sorriso dele é tão lindinho... E... Agora eu consigo ver. Os olhos dele tem uma cor... Exótica... Violetas...? Acho que sim."  
- Podemos marcar um horário que seja adequado para você.  
- Qualquer dia... Está bom...  
- Amanhã após a aula..?  
- Claro..  
- Ok, então. Espero por você aqui na sala.  
- Hai, obrigada professor...  
O resto das aulas correram normalmente. Kaoru não podia negar que estava nervosa... E muito. Não sabia o porquê, mas queria provar para o professor que realmente era uma boa aluna.  
Acabaram as aulas e Kaoru ficou na calçada, esperando o seu irmão com a Misao.  
- O que o professor queria falar com você naquela hora..?  
- Ah.. Terei aula extra com ele amanhã, pra me preparar para as olimpíadas de Física.  
- Nossa! Já é assim, é?!  
- Ahn?!  
- O nosso novo professor de física é lindinho e você não pode negar.. E eu sei que você é louca por cabeludos!! – Misao brinca com Kaoru, deixando ela vermelha.  
- Pára com isso... É nosso professor, nada mais!  
- Seeeeeeeeeeei!!!  
Soujirou chega de repente, por trás das garotas, tapando os olhos de Kaoru.  
- Adivinha quem é...  
- Ahn.. Nani... – Toca as mãos de Soujirou – Eu acho que... Ahn... Seta?!  
- Isso! – Ele tira as mãos dos olhos dela e a olha sorrindo.  
- Oi, Seta! Tudo bom?  
- Tudo sim! Olá, Senhorita – Fala com Misao – Desculpe não ter falado. – Vira-se pra Kaoru – Tens algo pra fazer hoje?  
- Vou estudar Física... Amanhã terei aula extra.  
- Com o novo professor?!  
- Hai...  
- Ele ta dando em cima de você?!  
- Não está. Pára com isso, ele é só o meu professor. Aliás, nosso!  
- Eu ia te chamar pra sair, mas você vai ter que estudar, né... Vou embora então.  
- Tá certo, se cuide.  
- Beijos. – Dá dois beijinhos no rosto de Kaoru e depois vira-se para Misao – Até mais, Senhorita.  
- Misao.  
- Sim, Misao. Prazer, Seta. – Dois beijinhos.  
Seta se afasta, deixando as duas novamente sozinhas.  
- Hummmm... E o Setinha, hein, Kaoru..?  
- Você quer tanto assim que eu arranje um namorado?  
- Hahaha! Estou brincando! Ah, olha! O seu irmão chegou. Oi, Sano!  
Sano desce do carro.  
- Olá, Misaozinha! Oi, maninha fofa!  
- Me chamando de fofa... O que quer? – Kaoru ficou desconfiada.  
- Nada não! Me espera rapidinho, eu soube que tem um amigo dando aula aqui, vou procurar por ele!  
- Tá.  
- Kaoru, eu vou voltar a pé, ta tarde pra mim... Acho que vou embora.  
- Não, espera, o Sano te deixa em casa.  
- Será?  
- Claro, sem problemas.  
- Ta...  
As duas ficaram esperando. Depois de um tempo, Sano apareceu... Falando com Kenshin. Kenshin..? É, Kenshin.  
- O que o seu irmão ta fazendo com o professor...?  
- Ahn... Kenshin é amigo dele...?  
Os dois vinham se aproximando. Riam e conversavam.  
- Hahaha, você devia ter feito exatas, Sano!  
- Que nada, odeio cálculos! Mas putz, você se deu muito bem na vida hein, deve ganhar bem por aqui!  
- Sano... – Kaoru os interrompe.  
Kenshin olha pra Kaoru, assustado. "É ela... A irmã Dele...?"  
- Oi, maninha!  
"Respondido..."  
  
Geeeeente! Essa é minha primeira fanfic! ._. Eu espero que vocês gostem! Por favor, deixem reviews!! ._.''' Eu preciso saber se está ficando legal!! ^^ 


	2. Capítulo 2

Disclaimer: Bom, Rurouni Kenshin não pertence à mim, e sim à Nobuhiro Watsuki. ^^ *invejinha* ;_;' Ok, ok... Eu não seria capaz de criar algo tão perfeito! XP Ah, eu esqueci de avisar no primeiro capítulo... - São falas de personagens. ""São pensamentos dos mesmos. Ok, ok... Não sei se o primeiro capítulo ficou legal, mas vou tentando melhorar à medida que posso...  
  
***********************  
  
Aquilo havia sido estranho... A Kaoru... Irmã do Sano...? Kenshin realmente esperava qualquer pessoa, menos ela...  
  
- Oi, maninha!  
  
"Respondido..."  
  
- Vamos embora, estou cansada...  
  
- Ah, claro! Desculpa, eu acabei me empolgando um pouco aqui, mas... Kenshin, pra onde você está indo agora?  
  
- Estou indo pra casa...  
  
- Ooora! Vem almoçar com a gente!  
  
"Que vergonha..." Kaoru havia ficado vermelha, mas fez de tudo para disfarçar isso.  
  
- Ah... Não precisa...  
  
- Vamos, eu insisto!  
  
Kenshin olhou pra Kaoru, sem jeito... Ele não queria atrapalhar a vida de uma aluna dele... Abaixou a cabeça... Mas logo ouviu a voz dela.  
  
- Vamos, Kenshin... Será bem-vindo. Você também, Misao.  
  
Kenshin levantou o olhar e encontrou os olhos dela...  
  
"Devo mesmo ir..? Isso se tornaria muito estranho... Freqüentar a casa de uma aluna... Mas..."  
  
- Eu vou, então! – Misao disse animada – Vamos, professor! Ninguém precisa saber!  
  
- Oro... Tudo bem. – Ele sorriu, sem jeito.  
  
Todos entraram no carro. Sano na direção, Kenshin ao lado dele. Misao e Kaoru estavam no banco de trás. Kaoru estava, mais precisamente, atrás do banco do Kenshin.  
  
Eles conversavam entre si. Misao entrou na conversa depois de um tempo. Porém, Kaoru permanecia calada. Ela apenas ouvia.  
  
"Que sensação... Estranha... Nenhum professor meu já foi na minha casa antes... Mas o mais estranho nem é isso... Na verdade, é que eu não consigo vê-lo apenas como um professor... Acho que é mais como um conhecido... Talvez um futuro amigo. Definitivamente, neste carro, não existe professor e alunas..."  
  
Enfim, chegaram em casa. Kenshin, Kaoru e Misao desceram do carro, na frente do prédio. Sano seguiu até o estacionamento. O prédio era alto, bem acabado... Não era uma moradia qualquer que qualquer um pudesse pagar. No começo, Kenshin se perguntou como os dois se sustentavam ali, já que sabia que eles não moravam com seus pais. Bom, talvez eles recebessem dinheiro todo o mês da família... É, devia ser isso.  
  
Misao, sempre animada, foi correndo na frente pra chamar o elevador. Kenshin e Kaoru ficaram um pouco pra trás.  
  
- Hum... Está tudo bem com você..? – Kenshin decide quebrar o silêncio.  
  
- Ah.. Está sim. Por que a pergunta?  
  
- Esteve todo o tempo calada...  
  
- Eu sou assim.  
  
- Oh.... Desculpe.  
  
- Não precisa pedir desculpas...  
  
- Posso te pedir uma coisa, Senhorita Kamiya...?  
  
- Claro... – "Estranho.. Senhorita Kamiya."  
  
- Gostaria que... Enquanto estivéssemos fora de sala de aula.. Queria que você não me visse como um professor.  
  
- Como assim...?  
  
- É que eu não quero evitar uma amizade só porque somos professor e aluna. – Ele sorriu. Aquele sorriso era cativante.  
  
- Não precisa evitar...  
  
- Tem certeza?  
  
- Claro... Vamos, o Sano e a Misao já devem estar esperando. – Ela sorriu também, na tentativa de deixá-lo mais confortável.  
  
- Vamos sim... – "O sorriso dela... Tem algo de... Diferente."  
  
Depois de chegarem lá, todos subiram de elevador e finalmente chegaram ao apartamento.  
  
Era um apartamento bonito, Kenshin pode notar isso quando entrou... Tinha mesas de mármore pela sala, tapetes grandes e bem acabados, sofás confortáveis... Ele podia ver pequenas estátuas espalhadas pela casa, assim como grandes obras de arte melhorando todo o ambiente...  
  
- Sintam-se à vontade. Kaoru, vou ver o que tem pra comer aqui.  
  
- Não, Sano... Você não sabe cozinhar direito, e eu, muito menos. É melhor pedirmos algo de fora.  
  
- Hum... Este servo pode dar uma opinião..?  
  
- Claro, Kenshin. Pode falar! – Kaoru desviou o olhar, encontrando o dele.  
  
- Acho que não deveríamos gastar dinheiro. Seria melhor que nós mesmos fizéssemos a comida...  
  
- É, eu lembro que você sempre cozinhou muito bem, Kenshin! Mas não é uma boa idéia agora, realmente. Outro dia a gente cozinha! Eu vou procurar o delivery, deve estar jogado em algum lugar por aqui. Enquanto isso, Kaoru fica aqui com vocês.  
  
- Hai, vai logo, você é muito demorado.  
  
- Preguiçosa...  
  
- Quê?!  
  
- Nada, vou pedir lá! – Sano saiu correndo, antes que ouvisse alguma reclamação  
  
Misao corre até Kaoru e abraça ela.  
  
- Te adoro, amiga!!!  
  
- Nossa.. Fala, o que você quer?  
  
- Posso mexer no seu computadoooooooooooor???  
  
- Ah.. Claro, Misao. Vai lá.  
  
Misao sai correndo e pulando em direção ao quarto de Kaoru. (NA: Que pique ela tem -.-'')  
  
- Ela sempre é animada assim...?  
  
- Ah! Ela vive assim. Sempre de bom humor. É até legal, pois é uma ótima companhia.  
  
- Imagino...  
  
- Kenshin, sente-se, por favor! Sinta-se à vontade.  
  
- Primeiro a Senhorita...  
  
- Heh... Obrigada.... – Sorri, ruborizada – É muito gentil... – E se senta.  
  
Kenshin sentou ao lado de Kaoru. Os dois permaneceram calados por um tempo. Um tempo que mais parecia uma eternidade. Aquele silêncio os incomodava. Queriam falar algo, mas o quê?! Mal se conheciam, não sabiam o que dizer... Mas ambos sentiam uma vontade semelhante.  
  
"É estranho estar assim com uma aluna... Ok, eu raramente chego perto de uma mulher. Mas não é porque eu quero. Apenas sou tímido demais. E também, acho que nasci na época errada. Acho que me importo demais com sentimentos, e acabo esquecendo um pouco do desejo carnal.... Calma, eu sou humano! Claro que sinto vontade de ter alguém comigo. Mas não qualquer pessoa. Talvez eu já tenha sofrido demais... Eu só queria alguém que... Me fizesse sentir realmente bem... O meu último namoro foi um fracasso por causa disso... Ciúmes descontrolados... Brigávamos muito... Eu apenas quero alguém que me entenda." (NA: Ai... Morri. Que fofo. ;_;)  
  
Kenshin estava agoniado... Não dava pra perceber, afinal, o conflito estava dentro dele. Mas ele estava começando a deixar escapar um pouco disso. Kaoru estava envergonhada. Esses minutos de silêncio deixavam ela cada vez mais vermelha.  
  
"Ele é muito gentil... Mas parece ser tão tímido quanto eu... E parece.. Inquieto. Ou tenso... O que será que ele tem...? Humn.. Hoje eu percebi que os olhos dele tem uma cor... Violeta.... São tão bonitos. Tem algo de especial neles.. Não sei se é o jeito de ele olhar, e... Argh! Mas o que eu estou pensando?! Nossa, Kaoru. Ele é só o seu professor... E você o analisando desse jeito..."  
  
- Ehr... Que tipo de música você gosta...?  
  
O silêncio foi quebrado. Os pensamentos de Kaoru haviam sido interrompidos.  
  
"Oh, ele falou! Acho que agora teremos uma conversa descente!"  
  
- Ah, eu gosto muito de X Japan (NA: Minha banda predileta!!!! #D~~)... Mas sou bem eclética... Adoro New Order, Depeche Mode...  
  
- Ah, gostas de sair pra dançar, ou algo assim...?  
  
- Sair, eu gosto. Mas não saio muito. Talvez seja por falta de oportunidade!  
  
- Você tem cara de sair todas as noites... Cara de.. Festeira, hahaha! – Sorrisinho tolo (Típico.)  
  
- Heeey, o que está dizendo?!  
  
Os dois riram um pouco juntos, mas foram interrompidos quando Sano chegou na sala.  
  
- Gente, é o seguinte... Não achei nenhum restaurante legal, então, pedi algumas pizzas!  
  
- É uma boa idéia, maninho querido.  
  
A tarde passou de uma maneira calma. Todos almoçaram juntos e depois assistiram filmes. Já era um pouco tarde.  
  
- Este servo tem que ir agora... Já está tarde, ele não pode ficar mais...  
  
- Que é isso, Kenshin! Relaxa, cara! Você nem está com seu carro aí! Eu te deixo em casa depois!  
  
- Mas eu preciso ajeitar o material para as aulas de amanhã...  
  
- Ah, esqueci que você é responsável... Não sei bem o que é isso. Mas ok, eu te deixo lá.  
  
Misao já havia ido embora. Kaoru estava em seu quarto, escutando música. Os homens estavam na sala.  
  
De repente, Kaoru ouve alguém batendo em sua porta.  
  
- Será que eu posso entrar...? – A suave voz de Kenshin passou perfeitamente pela porta. Kaoru ficou um pouco nervosa. Mas não sabia por quê.  
  
- Claro, Kenshin. Entre.  
  
Kenshin abriu a porta devagar. Kaoru estava deitada em sua cama com o som ao lado dela. Kenshin ficou um pouco envergonhado. Havia entrado no quarto de sua aluna e essa estava deitada numa cama com uma blusinha de alça e um shortinho...  
  
"Nossa... Esse.. Shortinho.... AH!!! Pare de pensar isso! Pare de olhar, baka!" Kenshin estava chutando seus pensamentos longe.  
  
- Senhorita... Vim aqui somente para me despedir.  
  
- Ahhh, você já vai...? O Sano vai te deixar em casa?  
  
- Sim... Estou sem o meu carro.  
  
- Ah, então eu vou junto!  
  
- Verdade?! – Kenshin não conseguiu esconder sua animação.  
  
- Hai! – Kaoru sorriu junto com ele.  
  
Ela desligou o som e foi em direção à porta. Kenshin estendeu-lhe a mão. Ela ficou um pouco hesitante, mas logo depois olhou para ele... E sorriu, segurando sua mão.  
  
- Vamos.. O Sano está esperando.  
  
- Hai.. Kenshin.  
  
Os dois foram andando de mãos dadas, até o carro.  
  
Sano estranhou um pouco. Ele tinha ciúmes da irmã. Mas era bem melhor ela estar assim com alguém conhecido do que um desconhecido qualquer. Kenshin era um amigo de confiança pra ele.  
  
O percurso foi tranqüilo. Dessa vez, Kaoru entrou na conversa também. Os três conversaram bastante até chegarem ao prédio em que Kenshin morava.  
  
- Bem, chegamos. – Sano parou o carro em frente de um prédio alto.. E bonito.  
  
- Uau, é aqui que você mora..?  
  
- Sim. Vocês não querem subir um pouco? A casa está uma bagunça, mas creio que possa estar um pouco apresentável...  
  
- Agora já é um pouco tarde. E você, Dona Kaoru, precisa ir dormir pra acordar cedo e não atrasar pro colégio amanhã.  
  
- Ai, que maninho mais lindo que você é. Um anjinho. – Kaoru falou num tom irônico.  
  
- Hehehe... Então este servo já vai subir. Srta. Kaoru, não esqueça que amanhã tem aula vaga com este servo.  
  
- Hai, até amanhã, Kenshin!  
  
Kenshin segurou a mão de Kaoru e a beijou. Depois, deu um tapinha nas costas de Sano e desceu do carro.  
  
- Huuuuuum, maniiiiiiiiinha...  
  
- O que é?! – Kaoru estava COMPLETAMENTE vermelha.  
  
- Saiu de mãos dadas e ainda recebeu um beijinho do professooooooooor...  
  
- Sano, cala a boca! Ai, que saco! Vai, vamos pra casa!  
  
- Hahahaha!!!  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
Kaoru chegou em casa e foi direto para o quarto. Ela deitou em sua cama e cobriu-se com um lençol.  
  
"Que frio... Que dor de cabeça... Argh... Eu não quero ficar doente... Eu não quero faltar a aula com o Kenshin amanhã... Ele está contando comigo pra essas olimpíadas... Droga, e agora...? Nossa, que tontura... Acho melhor tentar dormir..."  
  
Em poucos minutos, Kaoru já havia adormecido.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
Kenshin estava arrumando o seu quarto. Já era tarde, mas ele não podia deixar aquela bagunça permanecer ali por muito tempo.  
  
"Nossa, estou completamente exausto. Acho que se eu parar por aqui e continuar amanhã, eu consigo terminar logo."  
  
Ele arrumou a sya cama e tirou a roupa para tomar um banho. A água estava gelada, mas ele estava tão distraído que nem isso percebera.  
  
"Não sei por quê, mas... Quero que chegue logo amanhã. Estou empolgado para dar aula pra Kaoru. Ela parece ser tão inteligente..." De repente Kenshin lembrou-se da visão de Kaoru com um shortinho e ficou vermelho.  
  
Depois de tomar banho, ele acabou sendo derrotado pelo cansaço e dormiu de toalha na cama. (NA: Que perfeito. *_________*)  
  
***********************  
  
E então? Gostaram desse capítulo??? ^^ É, eu preciso de reviews pra saber se ta ficando legal, povo o.o Mandem review pelo amor de Deus T_T 


	3. Capítulo 3

Disclaimer: Hoje eu acordei e descobri uma coisa... RK não me pertence. Pertence à Nobuhiro-sensei. Foi um choque muito grande essa descoberta, mas com o tempo eu acho que me recupero. XD  
  
Eu queria agradecer aos meus amigos que tão me ajudando fazendo críticas e elogios ao meu fanfic. ^^ Obrigada à todos! ^^  
  
Bem, bem, vamos lá!  
  
**************************  
  
Kaoru acordou com um sol forte no rosto. Ela abriu os olhos devagar, ainda sonolenta...  
  
"Que estranho... O Sano não veio gritar ainda... Será que é cedo demais para eu estar acordada...?"  
  
Havia um bilhete em seu criado-mudo.  
  
"Nani...?"  
  
Ela pegou o bilhete e começou a ler.  
  
"Kaoru, você estava com febre e preferi te deixar descansar por hoje. Qualquer coisa que precisar, me ligue. Beijos, Sano."  
  
Em seguida, ela olhou para o relógio.  
  
- AHN?!?!?! 11:00?! Nooooooooossa!!! Não acredito que vou perder minha aula extra! Ai... Essa olimpíada já era...  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Eram 1:20. As aulas no colégio terminavam de 12:20. Kenshin estava esperando na sala do 3º ano, sozinho. Começara a ficar preocupado. Ele não se lembrava de ter visto Kaoru no colégio.  
  
"Droga, será que aconteceu algo de errado com ela...? Será que ontem ela chegou bem em casa...?"  
  
De repente, o seu celular toca.  
  
- Alô?  
  
- Kenshin?  
  
- Sim, sou eu. Quem é?  
  
- Opa, Kenshin! Sou eu, o Sano!  
  
- Aahh, olá Sano!  
  
- Cara, eu queria te avisar que a Kaoru não vai pra sua aula hoje! Desculpe por estar ligando um pouco tarde, mas só arranjei essa brechinha aqui na facul!  
  
- Ahn... Tudo bem, mas... O que ela tem?  
  
- Ah, ela amanheceu febril esta manhã.  
  
- Ela... Está melhor já?  
  
- Não sei, saí cedo pra vir pra cá. Ela está sozinha.  
  
- Ah, ok... Obrigado por avisar, Sano. Eu vou almoçar agora.  
  
- Ta bom. Desculpa mais uma vez!  
  
- Está tudo bem, não se preocupe. Até mais.  
  
Ele desligou o telefone. Estava preocupado com Kaoru, não podia negar. Realmente iria se arrepender se não fosse visitá-la neste dia.  
  
- Dane-se o almoço...  
  
Kenshin pegou o seu carro e saiu em direção à casa dela. Cada minuto que se passava era uma tortura. Ele PRECISAVA saber como ela estava.  
  
"É uma sensação estranha... Jamais me preocupei tanto assim com alguém."  
  
Quando ele chegou no prédio de Kaoru, o porteiro o reconhecera do dia anterior. Ele entrou e seguiu até o apartamento dela.  
  
Chegando lá, ajeitou um pouco suas vestes e o seu cabelo. Queria estar no mínimo um pouco apresentável.  
  
Ele tocou a campanhia, porém, não obteve resposta.  
  
"Será que ela saiu...? Doente...?"  
  
Tocou novamente. Ninguém abriu a porta.  
  
"E se eu tentar entrar...? Isso seria um pouco rude demais... Mas é preciso..."  
  
Ele empurrou um pouco a porta. Ela estava aberta.  
  
"Será que... Alguém entrou aqui?! E se tiverem machucado a Kaoru?!"  
  
- Kaoru!! – Kenshin entrou desesperado no apartamento.  
  
Ele passou pela cozinha, pela sala, pela varanda... E nada dela.  
  
"Ela deve estar em seu quarto... Isso não vai ser educado, mas não vejo outra saída..."  
  
Kenshin abriu devagar a porta do quarto dela e se deparou com uma cena que com certeza iria permanecer por muito tempo em sua mente.  
  
Ela estava dormindo... Como um anjo.  
  
"Tenho a certeza de que nunca vi algo tão belo..."  
  
Ele se aproximou de sua cama e ajoelhou-se no chão, fitando o lindo rosto de Kaoru, em sono profundo.  
  
Kenshin acompanhava a respiração dela, devagar, suave... Ela parecia estar desfrutando dos mais lindos sonhos, e seria um pecado acordá-la agora.  
  
Ele tocou de leve nos cabelos dela, afastando-os daquela linda face... Era incrível como aqueles cabelos conseguiam moldar tão perfeitamente o rosto dela.  
  
Ele ficou bobo, apenas admirando aquela beleza explêndida... Porém, de repente, Kaoru tossiu.  
  
"Ela não está nada bem..."  
  
Kenshin pousou a mão na testa dela.  
  
"Nossa, está quente..."  
  
Ele se levanta e caminha até a cozinha.  
  
"Não posso deixar ela ficar desse jeito..."  
  
Kenshin esquentou água e levou-a até o quarto de Kaoru, junto com uma toalhinha.  
  
"Eu tenho que tomar cuidado para não acordá-la..."  
  
Ele foi cauteloso.. Encostou a toalha molhada com água quente na testa dela, devagar... Porém, ela acordou...  
  
- Ahn...? Que pano é esse...? – Ela mal tinha aberto os olhos ainda...  
  
Kenshin olhou para aqueles lindos olhos azuis e ficou sem palavras... Tentou se recompor e conseguiu falar algo, nervoso...  
  
- Kaoru...?  
  
Kaoru se assustou... Ela realmente não esperava encontrar o Kenshin ali.  
  
- Kenshin...? O que fazes... – Ela tentou se levantar, mas Kenshin a impediu, fazendo-a deitar na cama novamente.  
  
- Não pode fazer esforços.  
  
Kaoru ficou vermelha e decidiu obedecer.  
  
- Está frio...  
  
- Oro! Não se preocupe! Eu já resolvo isso, sim?!  
  
- Não, Kenshin.. Não precisa se preocupar.  
  
- Faço questão, Senhorita.  
  
Kenshin desdobrou o lençol que estava em cima da cama e cobriu Kaoru, ajeitando-a numa posição confortável.  
  
- Prontinho. Agora não saia daí, ok...? Eu vou preparar um chá. – Ele tentou se levantar, mas foi impedido pelo braço de Kaoru segurando o seu, insistindo pra que ele ficasse.  
  
- Oro...?  
  
- Fica... Por favor... Eu não quero ficar sozinha...  
  
- C-Claro... Fico sim... – "Na verdade era o que eu mais queria..."  
  
- Desculpa...  
  
- Oro?  
  
- Por não ter ido hoje... Sabe.. Pra aula extra.  
  
- Pra mim, a sua saúde é bem mais importante do que qualquer olimpíada de física...  
  
- Você é um anjo... Obrigada.  
  
Kenshin corou ao ouvir o elogio, e sorriu.  
  
- Não precisa agradecer...  
  
- Mas...  
  
- Hum?  
  
- Eu quero estudar...  
  
- Agora?!  
  
- Sim.  
  
- Mas... Você está...  
  
- Não importa...  
  
- Hai.... Então, aonde vamos estudar?  
  
Kaoru sentou na cama, encostando-se na parede.  
  
- Você pode sentar aqui do lado...  
  
Kenshin quase explodiu. Ficou nervoso, e agora?! Estava vermelho.  
  
"Baka, pra que ser tão tímido?! Eu realmente me odeio."  
  
- Hai!  
  
Ele estava brigando com o seu subconsciente. Acabou sentando-se ao lado dela, também encostado na parede.  
  
- Bom, vamos começar fazendo alguns exercícios...  
  
A tarde correu tranqüila. Eles se divertiam estudando juntos. Ou melhor, se divertiam fazendo qualquer coisa juntos. Para ambos, a tarde estava sendo perfeita. Mas eles tentavam não demonstrar isso.  
  
Já eram quase 5:30 da tarde. Kaoru começou a cansar, sentindo-se mole...  
  
- Kenshin, vamos parar um pouco...  
  
- Oro, está tudo bem? Não está gostando??  
  
De repente ele sente a cabeça dela repousando em seu ombro... Ele ficou em silêncio.  
  
- Estou cansada...  
  
Ambos não falaram nada... Kenshin tomou coragem e colocou a mão nos cabelos de Kaoru, fazendo carinho... Ela sorriu ao sentir as carícias dele..  
  
Permaneceram lá, em silêncio... Mas dessa vez foi diferente. Não foi como da primeira vez. Não era um silêncio angustiante, ruim. Era um silêncio confortável, gostoso. Os dois estavam se sentindo muito bem com isso... Muito...  
  
Kaoru segurou uma das mãos dele e começou a acariciar os seus dedos, brincando com eles... Kenshin sorriu ao vê-la daquela maneira, parecendo uma criança.  
  
Mas algo os interrompeu. O celular de Kenshin começou a tocar.  
  
- Mou... Quem será?  
  
- Atende...  
  
- Não... Deixa. Senhorita Kaoru, está tarde... Eu preciso ir embora...  
  
- Mas já...?  
  
- Sim...  
  
- Tudo bem... Se eu estiver melhor amanhã, irei pra aula...  
  
- Espero que melhore...  
  
- Vamos, eu vou te levar até a porta...  
  
- Não, não. Eu vou até lá sozinho. Descanse, por favor...  
  
- Mas...  
  
- Por favor.  
  
- ... Ta...  
  
- Até amanhã, eu espero...  
  
- Até...  
  
Aquela despedida estava sendo horrível. Ambos gostariam de permanecer mais um tempo juntos. Kenshin olhou pra Kaoru, juntou forças... E beijou o rosto dela, na bochecha. Ela corou.  
  
- Tchau...  
  
E ele saiu do quarto...  
  
Kaoru abraçou uma almofada que estava em sua cama. Ela não queria que ele tivesse ido embora.  
  
"A presença dele... Seu toque, seu perfume, seu sorriso... É tudo tão bom... Por que eu estou pensando tanto nele...? Por que eu quero tanto que ele fique aqui...? Por que...?"  
  
O telefone tocou.  
  
- Alô...?  
  
- Kaoru?  
  
- Sim.. Quem é?  
  
- Kaoru, é o Seta. Você faltou hoje, aconteceu algo?  
  
- Ah, eu estou doente... Perdi muita coisa?  
  
- Nada de importante... Mas eu senti muito a sua falta... Muito mesmo. Você acha que amanhã está melhor?  
  
- Acho que sim...  
  
- Não quer sair comigo...? Depois da aula...  
  
- Não dá, Seta. Eu tenho coisas pra fazer.  
  
- Tudo bem então... Mas algum dia você vai sair comigo, não vai?  
  
- Creio que sim...  
  
- Então ta. Nos vemos depois...  
  
- Até amanhã.  
  
- Até, beijos!  
  
Ela desligou o telefone e jogou-o longe. Estava exausta. Queria descansar mais. Se aconchegou em sua cama e tentou adormecer... Sorrindo. Ela tinha os seus motivos.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
- É, vou ter que ajeitar o resto dessa casa hoje. Mais um dia assim, e eu sou capaz de morrer.  
  
Kenshin arrumou o seu apartamento, finalmente. Estava arrumadinho, mas ainda precisava de alguns toques.  
  
- Eu moro sozinho mesmo... Não me faz diferença.  
  
Ele foi até a cozinha e fez um sanduíche.  
  
"Hoje o dia foi ótimo... Cansativo, mas valeu muito a pena. Eu espero realmente que amanhã Kaoru esteja melhor.. Assim poderemos ter a aula extra amanhã, só nós dois... Aaahh, já estou com saudades dela... É tão bom estar pertinho dela... E... Oro! Que pensamento é esse? Eu definitivamente não estou bem. Preciso de um banho, urgentemente."  
  
Acabou de comer e foi tomar um bom banho, pra depois ir dormir.  
  
Ele deitou na cama e se espreguiçou... Ficou pensando, recordando ainda do seu dia... Kenshin sorria inconscientemente. Ele não podia negar que estava pensando mais em Kaoru do que o normal.. Mas aquilo não parecia algo ruim pra ele. Ao menos, era algo diferente, que fazia sentir-se vivo.  
  
Ele adormeceu, pensando nela... Somente nela.  
  
****************************  
  
Ok, por hoje é só, pessoal! ^^ Eu espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo! Ah, eu ia dar uns avisos aqui mas acho que esqueci... o.o Bom, vamos ao que eu lembro! ^^ Por favooooooooor deixem reviews! Assim eu me sinto mais segura pra poder continuar essa fic e saber se vocês estão realmente gostando! ^__^ E se alguém quiser me mandar e-mail, tratando-se de qualquer coisa, até mesmo pra bater papo o.o Sintam-se à vontade, eu prometo responder o mais rápido possível! ^^ É isso! ^^ Já ne! :* 


	4. Capítulo 4

Geeeeeente... ;.; Ok, ok... Me perdoem.. Eu demorei demais pra postar esse outro capítulo, maaaaaaas.. Aqui está! Eu espero que gostem, e espero que eu tenha coragem pra postar mais rápido. Agradeço à minha mami Ayath Lan, à Mikazuki, à Bekinha, ao Kenshin. A a a a... ;.; Muita gente. Amo vocês.   
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

O despertador tocou. Kenshin estendeu o braço e o desligou, sonolento, embaixo de suas cobertas.  
  
"Tão cedo... Queria passar mais um tempo aqui, deitado... Tá tão quentinho..."  
  
Ele levantou-se devagar e abriu a cortina. O dia estava bonito, com um sol forte. Caminhou até a cozinha e tirou um yogurte da geladeira.  
  
"Quem sabe se hoje não será melhor do que ontem...?"  
  
Depois de comer, ele se arrumou, e foi para o colégio.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
- JÁ TÔ INDOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Vem logo, Kaoru! Que demora, vai se atrasar de novo!!  
  
- Eu odeio quem fica me apressando! Sano, eu vou te matar! – "Droga, nem depois de ficar doente ele me dá uma folga..."  
  
Kaoru saiu correndo com seus livros na mão até o encontro do seu irmão.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
- Tchau, boa aula.  
  
- Sai, não quero te ver mais hoje. – Ela fechou a porta do carro, irritada.  
  
- Te amo, maninha! Olha lá, não é aquele seu amigo Seta?  
  
- Ah.. É ele sim...  
  
Seta viu Kaoru e foi se aproximando do carro.  
  
- Oi, Seta. Tudo bom?  
  
- Tudo sim! Vamos, vamos pra sala.  
  
- Hai...  
  
Eles foram caminhando até a sua sala. O corredor era grande, assim como o movimento que havia nele. Seta segurou a mão de Kaoru, e esta, estranhou.  
  
"Solta, solta... Por favor, soooolta..." – Ela implorava em silêncio.  
  
Kenshin estava em frente da sala, na porta, esperando que todos chegassem. Ele avistou Kaoru se aproximando, e sorriu. Era tão bom vê-la logo de manhã... Mas, ei! Ele olhou para Seta, e logo após, viu a sua mão segurando a mão de Kaoru.  
  
"Quem disse... Que ele... Pode... Segurar... A mão... Dela...?"  
  
Os olhos de Kenshin mudaram de cor rapidamente. Um tom amarelado... Logo depois eles voltaram ao normal.  
  
"Por que eu senti isso...? Que estranho. Eu estou com... CIÚMES?!?!"  
  
- Kenshin! – Kaoru olhou pra ele, sorrindo, feliz em vê-lo.  
  
- Bom dia, Kaoru. – "Ela está tão linda hoje..." – Por favor, entre. Vamos começar a aula. – "E quando ela não está...?"  
  
Os três entraram na sala e Kenshin fechou a porta. A aula começou tranqüila. Kaoru havia passado a sentar na frente da sala, o que deixava Kenshin bastante feliz, para poder pegar cada minuto das aulas de Física. Ele sentia-se perfeitamente bem em ter a Kaoru tão perto dele.  
  
De repente, Saitou Hajime, o coordenador, entrou na sala.  
  
- Com licença. Kenshin, posso falar com você?  
  
Havia uma moça do lado de fora da sala a espera dele. Cabelos grandes e negros, bonita, tinha um corpo bem definido, e usava um batom vivo nos lábios. Ela estava do lado de fora da sala.  
  
- Claro. Pessoal, continuem fazendo os exercícios., depois quero dar uma olhada na resolução de vocês.  
  
Kenshin seguiu Saitou para fora da sala.  
  
- O que será que houve? Quem era aquela que estava fora da sala? – Misao estava do lado de Kaoru, conversando.  
  
- Eu não vi ninguém fora da sala, Misao. Agora deixa pra lá e volte a resolver isso.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
- Bem, Kenshin... Essa é uma nova aluna nossa, a Megumi Takani. Ela entrou na sala de exatas e fará Física também. Se não me engano, você está dando aulas extras pra uma de suas alunas, não é?  
  
- Sim, para a Senhorita Kamiya.  
  
- Bom, a Megumi vai estar nessas aulas também, ok?  
  
- Ah, claro... – "Não vou mais ficar à sós com a Kaoru..."  
  
- Pronto, pode voltar para sala então. Megumi não vai ter aulas hoje, ainda. Tenho que preencher o resto do formulário dela, pois ela é uma aluna transferida.  
  
- Hai, até mais.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
O sinal do intervalo tocou. Os alunos saíram da sala, fazendo muito barulho. Kaoru esperou todos saírem para poder falar melhor com Kenshin.  
  
- Kaoru, está melhor?  
  
- Hai... Eu estou bem melhor, graças à você.  
  
- Ah... Que é isso...  
  
- É verdade! Merece um beijo! – Ela o beijou na bochecha.  
  
- Oooroooo... – Kenshin abriu um enorme sorriso, muito vermelho.  
  
- Então.. A aula será hoje mesmo?  
  
- Claro que sim... e... Bem... – Ele pensou em falar sobre Megumi para Kaoru, mas desistiu... – Deixa...  
  
- Fala, Kenshin..  
  
- Não, deixa pra lá, não era nada de mais.  
  
- Tem certeza?  
  
- Hai. Kaoru-chan, eu preciso ir para sala dos professores agora.. Você vai voltar pra casa pra depois vir pra aula, ou vai ficar aqui no colégio?  
  
- Não sei ainda...  
  
- Oro! Não quer ir almoçar comigo...?  
  
Kaoru ficou um pouco vermelha, mas adorou o convite que Kenshin lhe fez. Era ótimo estar com ele.  
  
- Aceito, Kenshin.. Mas tenho que pegar dinheiro lá em casa...  
  
- Não se preocupe, eu pago pra você!  
  
- Nada disso, não aceito.  
  
- Aah, por favor... – Ele segurou a mão dela, sorrindo  
  
- Nãããão... – Ela sorriu também, olhando pra ele.  
  
- Ah, vamos, deixa...  
  
Os dois riram um pouco juntos.. Era incrível como se davam bem quando estavam à sós.  
Mas o sinal tocou, avisando queo intervalo havia acabado. Os dois soltaram as mãos rapidamente, ficando ruborizados logo em seguida.  
  
- Acabei nem passando na sala dos professores...  
  
- É...  
  
- Mas é bem melhor ficar aqui com você...  
  
Kaoru só faltou explodir. Ficara muito vermelha, com as bochechas quentes. Kenshin viu o que fez e tentou ajeitar a situação.  
  
- Eeeehr.. Agora a Senhorita tem aula de matemática... Bom, quando a aula acabar, estarei te esperando lá na frente. Te dou uma carona pra pegarmos o dinheiro na sua casa.  
  
- Ta bom, então. Estarei te esperando.  
  
- Hai...  
  
Eles se olharam por um instante... E Kenshin levantou, saindo da sala. O professor já havia chegado e começara a apagar o quadro. Kaoru estava pensando... Nele. Ela olhou para a porta, como se lembrasse da imagem dele indo embora. Na porta, havia uma janela, que dava para a vista do corredor. Quando ela percebeu, Kenshin estava olhando-a, sorrindo. Ela sorriu de volta... E eles ficaram se olhando por um tempo. Infelizmente, Kenshin tinha que dar aula, e foi obrigado a acenar para ela, dando-lhe "tchau". Ele já estava 5 minutos atrasado. Ela acenou de volta, sorrindo.  
  
"Pelos deuses... O sorriso dela é lindo demais..."  
  
Ele mandou um beijo pra ela e saiu...  
  
A aula mais parecia uma eternidade. Kaoru queria que o tempo passasse o mais rápido possível, para poder estar perto dele novamente. Ela precisava disso.  
  
Cada minuto foi uma tortura, mas, finalmente, as aulas acabaram.  
  
"Argh... Finalmente! Droga, o que está acontecendo comigo? Eu não parei de pensar nele um minuto sequer... Eu nunca me senti assim com ninguém..."  
  
Ela chegou na entrada do colégio e lá estava ele, lindo como sempre.  
  
- Oi, mocinha. – Ele falou, sorrindo.  
  
- Kenshin! Então, vamos lá?  
  
- Claro... Venha. – Ele segurou a mão dela, e os dois foram caminhando até o carro.  
  
Kenshin abriu a porta para Kaoru. Logo em seguida, ele entrou no carro também.  
  
Os dois ficaram conversando o tempo todo. Falaram sobre música, arte, desenhos, filmes, etc.  
  
Enfim, chegaram no prédio. Kenshin estacionou o carro logo na entrada e tomou a mão de Kaoru novamente.  
  
Os dois foram andando até o elevador. Kenshin olhava pra Kaoru, observava ela... Todo o tempo. Sentia uma vontade de estar mais junto... Bom, por que não? Enquanto o elevador não chegava, ele a abraçou. Ela não falou nada, ficou envergonhada... Não esperava por isso, mas retribuiu, abraçando-o também. Eles ficaram em silêncio, e, mais uma vez, sentiram a mesma sensação.  
  
"Que estranho... Eu estou com vergonha, porém, é tão bom estar assim com ele... Juntinho... Por mim, eu ficaria assim pra sempre com você, Kenshin... Eu queria tanto ter coragem pra te falar isso..."  
  
Ela fazia carinho nas costas dele enquanto se perdia em seus pensamentos. Alisava os seus cabelos ruivos, sentindo a suave maciez dos seus fios... Kenshin ficava de olhos fechados, apenas recebendo aqueles doces toques das mãos de Kaoru...  
  
"Nossa... É perfeito demais... Quando estou perto dela, o meu coração bate muito rápido... Eu não consigo ficar distante dela por muito tempo... Algo faz com que eu precise estar assim, junto, toda hora... Sentindo o seu cheiro, o seu toque, sua voz... Ela é toda perfeita..."  
  
Os dois voltaram à vida quando notaram que o elevador havia chegado. Desfizeram o abraço, mas continuavam de mãos dadas. Ao entrarem no elevador, Kenshin puxou Kaoru novamente, pra mais um abraço. E assim foi, até chegarem no apartamento dela.  
  
Quando chegaram no andar de Kaoru, desfizeram o abraço novamente e caminharam até a porta. Porém, Kenshin não conseguia ficar tanto tempo assim longe dela, ele precisava dela a cada minuto.  
  
- Ahn, cadê essa chave...?  
  
- Calma, procura direitinho...  
  
Ele a abraçou por trás, passando as mãos por sua barriga. Kaoru ficou vermelhíssima, mas alisou os braços dele, que estavam abraçados à ela.  
  
- Encontrou...? – Ele falou com um tom bem baixo de voz, perto do ouvido dela, o que a fez se arrepiar.  
  
- N-Não.. Não ainda...  
  
- Deixe-me procurar... – Kenshin colocou uma das mãos dentro da bolsa de Kaoru, procurando as chaves, enquanto ainda a abraçava com a outra mão. Ela não sabia o que fazer, nunca havia ficado assim, tão perto de alguém antes. Decidiu seguir seus instintos e deslizou uma mão pra trás, alisando a nuca dele...  
  
- Hum, isso é bom... – Ele sussurrou, baixo.  
  
- Hehe... Gostou?  
  
- Hai, hai... – Ele retirou a mão da bolsa dela, segurando as chaves.  
  
- Ooooh, bom garoto! – Ela pegou a chave das mãos dele e abriu a porta.  
  
Os dois se separaram.  
  
- Pode entrar, Kenshin. Vou pegar meu dinheiro. Senta, fica à vontade.  
  
- Oh... Hai, obrigado.  
  
Ele sentou no sofá, esperando Kaoru. A casa estava mais arrumada do que a última vez que a visitara. Ele ficou perdido novamente em seus pensamentos, lembrando dos abraços que trocaram até então. Era gostoso, não sabia explicar mas sentia uma alegria imensa ao lembrar do rosto dela, do seu sorriso ou até mesmo de quando ela ficava vermelha e sem jeito.  
  
- Kenshin?  
  
Ele assustou-se rapidamente, e olhou pra Kaoru.  
  
- Oi?  
  
Ela se aproximou e sentou-se ao lado dele, no sofá. Estava segurando algo.  
  
- Já assistiu? – Era um DVD.  
  
- Sweet November?  
  
- Hai...  
  
- Não, acho que não...  
  
- Ora, toma emprestado! Assiste, você vai amar!  
  
- Eu agradeço, Kaoru-chan. Mas sabe, estou sem DVD player. O meu quebrou...  
  
- Aaah... Bom... Você pode assistir aqui se quiser!  
  
- Hum.. É uma boa idéia.  
  
A aula extra parecia ter sido esquecida... Estavam empolgados, poderiam passar a tarde juntos. Era tudo o que os dois queriam, porém um não sabia da vontade do outro.  
  
- Vem, vem cá! Me ajuda a fazer pipocas!  
  
- Hai, hai!  
  
"Gah.. Vamos ver filme... Sozinhos.. Só eu e ela..."  
  
- Hahaha, não liga, eu sou péssima na cozinha! – Kaoru segurou a mão de Kenshin e saiu puxando ele pela casa.  
  
- Não se preocupe, se algo explodir, eu salvo você.  
  
- Ah, você está se achando muito engraçadinho, né?!  
  
Os dois foram rindo até a cozinha.  
  
- É super fácil, Kaoru... Você tem microondas. Não é possível que não saiba fazer pipocas.  
  
- Mas eu nunca sei quanto tempo deixar....  
  
- Já parou pra ler a embalagem...?  
  
- Ehr...  
  
- .. Oro.  
  
- Bobo! Eu não sabia que tinha na embalagem!  
  
- Noooossa, vem cá, deixa eu te mostrar.  
  
Kaoru se aproxima dele, sorrindo.  
  
- Olha aqui... Três minutinhos... – Diz, mostrando a embalagem pra ela.  
  
- Ah... Uau. Então coloca...  
  
- Tem que abrir assim e colocar essa parte pra baixo... – Ele mostrou pra ela, explicando passo a passo.  
  
- Bobo, isso eu sei...  
  
- Hehehe, você é fofa! – Ele a abraçou de novo por trás, encostando o queixo em seu ombro.  
  
Ela ficou vermelha, mas não podia negar que amava quando ele fazia isso.  
  
- Toma, coloca sozinha então. – Ele entregou o pacote pra ela e continuou a abraçando. Kaoru colocou a pipoca no microondas e ambos ficaram em silêncio, esperando ficar pronta.  
  
"Somente três minutinhos... Que tortura.... Bem que eu poderia passar o dia todo aqui com ela, abraçado..."  
  
- Está pronta...  
  
- É... Vamos tirar então.  
  
Ela abriu a porta do microondas e tentou tirar a pipoca, porém estava  
muito quente.  
  
- Ai!!  
  
- Oro! O que houve, Kaoru?! – Kenshin saiu do abraço e correu ,  
parando de frente pra ela.  
  
- Ah, não foi nada, eu só queimei meu dedo... Argh.  
  
- Calma, calma... Ta tudo bem agora... – Ele segurou a mão dela, dando  
beijinhos.  
  
- Ehr... – Kaoru ficou extremamente vermelha olhando ele fazer aquilo.  
  
- Oro... Ah! – Ele largou a mão dela, rapidamente, notando que a deixou vermelha. – Desculpe... Era... Era só pra passar a dor.  
  
- Tudo bem... Está realmente passando! Vamos, vamos levar as coisas l  
pra sala.  
  
Kenshin foi carregando a pipoca e o refrigerante, e Kaoru, levou os copos até a mesa da sala.  
  
- Pronto, podemos deixar aí em cima... Pode sentar no sofá, Kenshin.  
  
- Hai. – Ele se sentou no sofá e ficou observando ela. Ele não podia deixar de observá-la, simplesmente era algo que não conseguia.  
  
- Vai começar!  
  
- Senta aqui do meu lado, Kaoru-chan... – Ele apontou o espaço vazio.  
  
- Claro... – Ela se aproximou e sentou-se ao lado dele, para logo sentir um de seus braços abraçando-a.  
  
Eles estavam o mais junto possível. Os dois assistiram ao filme, abraçados... Kenshin alisava o ombro dela com uma mão e segurava a mão dela com a outra, fazendo carinho. Ela podia sentir o calor do corpo dele e sentir perfeitamente a sua respiração.  
  
Kenshin aproximou o rosto ao de Kaoru e falou baixinho, perto do  
ouvido dela:  
  
- Quer deitar a cabeça no meu colo...?  
  
- Eu posso...?  
  
- Claro que sim.  
  
Kaoru deitou no sofá, esticando as pernas e encostando a cabeça no  
colo de Kenshin.  
  
Ele passava a mão pelo rosto dela, alisando-o, acariciando os seus  
cabelos...  
  
E ficaram assim, durante todo o filme. Ela estava sonolenta, era ótimo ter alguém dando um carinho daqueles pra ela. Ainda mais alguém como ele...  
  
"Ele é lindo... Demais... Eu amo ficar perto dele, amo quando ele me toca, a maneira de ele olhar pra mim, de sorrir, de falar... Tudo. Eu gosto de tudo nele..."  
  
O filme havia acabado. Kaoru olhou pra ele, sorrindo.  
  
- E então? Gostou do filme?  
  
Ele deu um longo suspiro, olhando pra ela...  
  
- É um filme muito bonito, Kaoru-chan... Porém... É tão triste.  
  
- Ah... Eu sempre acredito que essas histórias de amor sempre acabam  
mal.  
  
- Oro...? Por que?  
  
- Ah... Eu nunca tive muita sorte nesse ramo mesmo, hihihi. Não tenho experiência nenhuma pra falar sobre isso. Então, tomo qualquer pensamento. Pra mim não faz diferença...  
  
- Você nunca amou...?  
  
- Amar... Eu acho que não.  
  
- Huh...  
  
- ... E você, Kenshin...?  
  
- Ah... Bom... É, eu não gosto muito de falar sobre isso.  
  
- M-Me desculpe...  
  
- Não precisa pedir desculpas, Kaoru-chan.  
  
Ela se levantou e foi tirar o DVD. Mais uma vez ele ficou olhando-a, calado, um pouco triste.  
  
"Não sei por que.. Mas eu queria tanto que ela me amasse... Eu não entendo esse pensamento. É um pensamento completamente sem nexo. Eu não a amo. Mal a conheço. Mas eu sinto como se precisasse de um sentimento forte dela por mim... Como se isso fosse importante.. Importante o bastante para que eu pudesse sorrir..."  
  
Kaoru ficou parada, encarando Kenshin, mas ele estava tão distraído que não havia percebido.  
  
- Oro... O que houve, Kaoru?  
  
- Nada... É que eu te acho tão diferente.  
  
- Como assim...?  
  
- Você... Você é gentil demais. E é fofo, carinhoso... E não sei por que, mas acho que também és muito sensível.  
  
- É... Sou...  
  
- Isso é lindo. – Ela disse sorrindo.  
  
Kenshin levantou-se e ficou de frente pra ela, olhando-a.  
  
Ele a encarava, olhando em seus olhos, sério. Ela tentou encará-lo também, porém, estava nervosa. Aquela situação poderia tornar-se constrangedora. Ela abaixou a cabeça, procurando algo pra falar.  
  
- Des... Desculpa...e tr pronta.oondas e ambos ficaram em sildo rosto  
dela, do seu sorriso ou atto, toda hora...  
  
Ele colocou os dedos no queixo dela, levantando o seu rosto e encontrando os seus olhos novamente. Kenshin alisou a face de Kaoru, de uma maneira delicada e suave, sorrindo.  
  
- Você é muito linda... Muito.  
  
O rosto de Kaoru esquentou. Ficou vermelha e sorriu de volta, sem  
jeito.  
  
"Droga, eu nunca sei o que fazer nessas horas e acabo ficando sempre vermelha... Ele deve achar que eu sou uma criança."  
  
Kenshin notou que Kaoru estava tremendo um pouco e segurou suas mãos, entrelaçando seus dedos.  
  
- Não precisa ficar nervosa...  
  
Aos poucos, Kaoru ia se adaptando com a idéia de estar assim, apenas com Kenshin e mais ninguém. Kenshin não era um homem qualquer. Fora as diversas qualidades que ela já havia percebido nele, ele tinha um charme que estava começando a se tornar um pouco... Irresistível.  
  
Ele soltou as mãos dela e abraçou sua cintura, trazendo-a mais para perto de si, colando os seus corpos.  
  
Kaoru olhou nos olhos dele e amoleceu em seus braços quando sentiu  
Kenshin explorando o seu pescoço, apenas sentindo o seu perfume.  
  
- Eu conheço esse perfume...  
  
- É Egeo... (NA: MEU PERFUME PREDILETO, AAAAAAAAAH O.O)  
  
- É... Não me era estranho...  
  
Ela decidiu acariciá-lo também, alisando as suas costas, tocando os  
seus longos cabelos...  
  
Kaoru petrificou ao sentir os lábios de Kenshin tocarem no seu pescoço. Ninguém jamais havia feito isso com ela. E também, ninguém jamais havia a deixado naquele estado sentimental.  
  
O beijo de Kenshin estava sendo simples, carinhoso. Com certeza as intenções dele eram as melhores possíveis. Porém, ele não conseguia negar que estava fortemente atraído por ela. Era raro ele sentir isso. Estava feliz... O beijo então começou a se tornar mais "quente"... Kenshin passou a língua pelo pescoço dela, seguindo por leves mordidas...  
  
... Mas...  
  
O celular dele tocou. Estava no silencioso, graças a Deus! Porém, estava em seu bolso, será que ela notaria?!  
  
Ele continuou com o que estava fazendo, mas logo foi interrompido.  
  
- Kenshin... Tem algo vibrando, acho que é o seu celular...  
  
"..."  
  
- Claro, claro... Deixa eu atender.  
  
Kaoru estava vermelha, mas teria feito de tudo para que aquele celular não tivesse tocado. Ela amou os beijos dele, e, claro, queria mais.  
  
Enquanto ele falava no telefone, Kaoru ficava apenas olhando pra ele.  
  
"Ele é muito perfeito... O meu coração está batendo forte demais... Ultimamente tem sido assim. Sempre que penso nele, meu coração acelera. Eu preciso ficar assim, perto dele, sempre. Eu não sei o que é isso, mas é bom sentir-se dessa maneira..."  
  
Ele desligou o telefone.  
  
- Meu... Deus.  
  
- Ahn?  
  
- Nós... Tínhamos aula hoje, lembra?  
  
- Nossa!! É mesmo!!!!  
  
- O diretor ligou...  
  
- E agora...? Droga, Kenshin... Eu te prejudiquei.  
  
- Não, não prejudicou. Eu quis ficar, e não me arrependo por isso.  
  
- Mas... Seu trabalho...  
  
- Sshh... Tudo bem... É melhor eu ir agora, ta bom...?  
  
- Mas... Tava tão bom... – Ela só percebeu depois o que falou e tapou  
a boca.  
  
- Eu também gostei.. Mas.. Depende de nós dois se essa vai ser a  
última vez.  
  
- Espero que não... – Ela falou baixinho, alisando o rosto dele.  
  
- Me leva ali na porta...?  
  
- Hai, vamos. – Kaoru segurou a mão de Kenshin e o conduziu até a  
porta.  
  
- Bom, aqui nos despedimos...  
  
Ela abaixou a cabeça, desanimada.  
  
- Eeei... Não fique assim... Amanhã vamos nos ver novamente...  
  
- Mas... Será diferente, de qualquer forma...  
  
- Hahaha... Sabe... Estamos parecendo um casal de namorados...  
  
Kaoru levantou a cabeça e olhou para Kenshin, surpresa com o que ele havia dito. Ele ficou sem jeito, virando o rosto para o lado, desviando o olhar. Ele ficou vermelho, e para Kaoru, aquilo foi a coisa mais fofa do mundo.  
  
- Desculpe, acho que falei besteira...  
  
- Não se preocupe.  
  
- Bom... Se cuida, ta bom?  
  
- Hai...  
  
Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Kaoru se aproximou dele e o abraçou forte. Kenshin acolheu ela nos braços, alisando suas costas devagar. Ela encostou o queixo no ombro dele, pensativa...  
  
Ele afastou o rosto e olhou pra ela.  
  
- O que houve...?  
  
- Nada... É que... Eu só queria que o tempo parasse agora...  
  
- Kaoru...  
  
- Sim...?  
  
- Meu coração...  
  
- O que...? O que tem ele...?  
  
- Não sei... Eu apenas sinto que ele está acelerado.  
  
Ela se afastou dele.. E encostou a mão no seu peito.  
  
- Está realmente forte...  
  
- Eu não entendo...  
  
- Não precisa entender... O tempo pode ajudar.  
  
- Hai... Eu vou embora agora, antes que perca o controle...  
  
- Que?  
  
- Nada, nada.  
  
- Fala...  
  
- Não, esquece.. Eu preciso ir.  
  
- Tudo bem...  
  
- Desculpe...  
  
- Não tem problema...  
  
Ele ficou alisando o rosto de Kaoru, encantado.  
  
- Até mais... Kaoru-chan.  
  
- Até... Ken-san.  
  
- Ken-san?  
  
- É... Posso te chamar assim?  
  
- Oro... Claro.  
  
Ela sorriu. Aquilo mexia muito com ele. Toda vez que via aquele sorriso, algo despertava nele. Uma atração... Vontade de estar mais perto, e mais perto... E mais perto...  
  
Ficaram os dois... Parados. O coração de ambos batendo muito forte.  
  
Kenshin moveu a cabeça para o lado, e encostou os lábios nos de Kaoru, dando-lhe um "selinho".  
  
Logo, ele se afastou e Kaoru estava encarando-o sem palavras.  
  
- Desculpe, Kaoru! Desculpe Argh.. Melhor eu ir embora logo, e...  
  
Ela deu outro selinho nele.  
  
- Não precisa se preocupar...  
  
Kenshin ficou sem palavras, mas sorriu. Um sorriso sincero. Não tinha como ficar melhor. Até tinha, mas seria sorte demais.  
  
- Bom... Então... Até amanhã... – Kenshin falava desanimado.  
  
- Vai sair tristinho...?  
  
- Não... Meu consolo é que poderei te ver amanhã novamente.  
  
- Hihihi... Então, até amanhã.  
  
- Até... Cuide-se, Kaoru-chan.  
  
Kenshin caminhou até o elevador e esperou ele chegar, ainda de costas. Kaoru ficou na porta, vendo-o ir embora.  
  
Quando finalmente foi, ela entrou em casa e caiu no sofá, distraída.  
  
O perfume dele ainda estava presente ali, e ela sorriu, pensativa.  
  
"Será que meu coração não vai se acalmar...? Hoje ele está.. Bem mais forte do que das outras vezes... Será que... Isso... É paixão...? Não é apenas amizade, com certeza... Eu não consigo parar de pensar nele... Quando estou com ele, sempre estou sorrindo. E hoje... Nossa... Hoje ele me deu um beijo... Ok, não foi um beijo, mas... Poderia ter sido... Argh... É tudo tão novo pra mim. O que eu mais quero é ele..."  
  
Ela agarrou uma almofada, sorrindo... Talvez ela jamais tivesse se sentido tão feliz assim em sua vida...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

GENTEEEEEEE O.O Nossa, esse capítulo ficou gigante, né?! Desculpem, eu coloquei muita coisa! Eu até ia colocar mais, mas deixei pra próxima! Ah, vocês devem estar pensando "Poxa, mas já?! Kenshin e Kaoru já tão assim, nesse fogo todo?!" Ahá, calma! Não tenhamos pressa! Ainda tem muita coisa que vai acontecer! Eu espero não demorar tanto pra publicar o próximo capítulo como eu demorei nesse. Peço desculpas novamente!   
Bom, vou ficando por aqui, até a próxima! Espero que tenham gostado!  
Deixem Reviews!! T.T''


	5. Capítulo 5

Disclaimer: Gente, o papai Noel respondeu minha cartinha, e ele disse que ia mandar um duende trazer o Kenshin aqui, numa grande tartaruga voadora, no dia 33 de dezembro!!   
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Kenshin chegou em casa, largando a chave do carro no seu criado-mudo. Tirou a sua blusa e jogou longe, caindo na cama. Ele se perguntava se estava ou não sonhando. Beliscava-se, esperando acordar, mas, para a sua felicidade, isso não aconteceu. Era mesmo real. Havia mesmo acontecido. Ele passara a tarde junto à Kaoru, e, sem saber por quê, isso o deixava bastante feliz e com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Ele ria na cama, como uma criança, sozinho em seu quarto. Não podia negar... Depois daquilo tudo, ele tinha certeza de que sentia algo extremamente forte por Kaoru. Ela não saía de sua cabeça um minuto sequer. Aquelas lembranças repetiam-se em sua memória toda hora.  
  
"Não acredito, não acredito, não acredito...! Estivemos juntos, e eu pude perceber claramente que o que ela sente por mim, é muito parecido com o que eu sinto quando estou ao seu lado... Não é amizade, com certeza... Sempre que nos vemos, a minha vontade é de mostrar logo o que sinto, mesmo sem saber realmente o que é... Mostrar como me sinto perto dela... Como eu penso nela durante todo o meu dia.. Como eu queria estar cada vez mais perto... Mais presente..."  
  
Kenshin não parou de pensar nela, um minuto sequer. Mesmo quando adormeceu, conseguiu encontrar a Kaoru em seus sonhos.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
- O que?! Você e o professorzinho ficaram no maior clima?!  
  
- Shhhhiu!! Misao, fale baixo! Se alguém escuta isso, eu nem sei o que será de mim!  
  
- Ok, ok... Desculpa... Mas leeeembra do que eu te disse...?  
  
- Ahn?!  
  
- Você sempre esteve de olho nele, e ele em você!  
  
Realmente ela havia dito isso... Não tinha como esquecer... Misao era realmente uma "cara de pau".  
  
- Mas... Não, nada a ver! E sei lá... Ele pode ter feito tudo aquilo... Apenas por fazer...  
  
- Ai, Kaoru! Você sabe que ele é todo bonzinho! Ele provavelmente está gostando de você! Boba, vai em frente!!  
  
"Será...? Misao pode ser meio louquinha, mas bem que ela poderia ter razão às vezes, não é...?"  
  
"Aula de Biologia. Pra variar, não estou conseguindo prestar muita atenção na aula. É, ultimamente isso tem acontecido comigo. Ainda mais agora que a Misao fica tentando enfiar minhocas em minha cabeça."  
  
Kaoru deu um longo suspiro, olhando para o quadro, sem nem sequer ouvir o que o professor estava falando.  
  
"E se o Kenshin realmente sentir algo por mim...? Poxa, eu realmente estou gostando de tudo isso que estamos vivendo, apesar de ser pouca coisa, mas... Bom... Melhor parar de pensar nisso... Eu sinceramente não quero me magoar."  
  
Passaram-se duas aulas, e finalmente chegou o intervalo... Até que o tempo estava passando um pouco rápido.  
  
- Kaoru, o nosso professor de física está te chamando lá fora...  
  
Ela se assustou. Não havia percebido que alguém tinha se aproximado dela. Era Sayo, uma das meninas de sua classe. Uma garota quieta, nunca havia falado muito com ela.  
  
- O Ken-san?!  
  
- Quem...?  
  
- Ahn... Nada! Eu vou falar com ele, obrigada!  
  
Kaoru levantou-se rapidamente com um enorme sorriso estampado no rosto. Sentira saudades do Kenshin e não havia falado com ele ainda, desde o episódio do dia anterior.  
  
- Bom dia, Senhorita. – Kenshin a recebeu com um sorriso cativante, que derreteu ela em um segundo.  
  
- Ken-san! Tudo bom?  
  
- Tudo perfeito agora... Ainda mais vendo este seu sorriso.  
  
Kaoru ficou corada por um instante e sorriu ainda mais com o elogio.  
  
- Eu estive com saudades.  
  
- Eu também... Muitas. Hum... Kaoru, hoje temos aula extra, não podemos faltar.  
  
- Hai, eu irei aparecer.  
  
- Tudo bem, eu espero por você lá.  
  
- Sim, sim! – Ela disse, ainda sorrindo  
  
- Hum... Kaoru...  
  
- Sim?  
  
- É que... Eu não te falei... Mas... Bom... É que tem uma nova aluna que também está fazendo aulas extras.  
  
Ela ficou em silêncio por uns instantes...  
  
- Ah.. Nós temos companhia...?  
  
- Ehr... Sim...  
  
- Ah... Hehehe... – Ela deu um sorriso um pouco forçado, fingindo estar tudo bem. – Ok... Então, eu te encontro hoje na aula, com ela.  
  
- Kaoru, está tudo bem?  
  
- Claro... Por que não estaria?  
  
- Ah... Por nada.  
  
- Bom, tudo bem então. O intervalo está acabando, eu preciso entrar. – Kaoru se virou rapidamente e caminhou para dentro da sala, mas foi impedida. Kenshin segurou o seu braço.  
  
- Sabe...  
  
Ela continuou de costas pra ele, ouvindo o que ele tinha pra dizer.  
  
- Sim?  
  
- Saiba que eu gostaria de continuar somente com você na aula.  
  
Kaoru abaixou a cabeça mas não se virou. Por um lado gostou de ouvir isso vindo dele, mas... Por que logo agora isso tinha que acontecer?  
  
Kenshin deu um longo suspiro e soltou o braço dela, virando-se e indo em direção à outra sala.  
  
Ela conseguiu escutar os seus passos, mas permaneceu parada, cabisbaixa.  
  
- Vamos para a aula, Kaoru? – Seta havia aparecido de surpresa ao lado dela.  
  
"Eu ando tomando sustos demais, de onde essas pessoas surgem, assim do nada...?"  
  
- Hai, vamos sim...  
  
Ele segurou a mão dela e os dois entraram.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Eram 12:40. Fazia 20 minutos que as aulas haviam acabado, e Kenshin estava completamente sem fome. Ele estava na sala em que iria dar as aulas extras, sozinho.  
  
Passaram-se 10 minutos até a porta se abrir.  
  
- Kaoru?? – Kenshin virou-se alegre, para encarar quem havia acabado de entrar.  
  
Mas não era a Kaoru, e sim a Megumi, a nova aluna do colégio.  
  
- O que você disse?  
  
- Oro, desculpe. Apenas achei que fosse outra pessoa. Por favor, sente-se.  
  
- Não é aqui que haverão aulas extras de física?  
  
- Sim, aqui mesmo, sinta-se à vontade.  
  
Ela se aproximou e sentou-se numa cadeira que ficava em frente à de Kenshin, olhando pra ele.  
  
- Hum... Se não me falha a memória... Megumi Takani. Acertei?  
  
- Sim...  
  
- Não precisa ficar tímida, está tudo bem. Eu serei seu professor de física daqui pra frente.  
  
- Ah, prazer, professor. Hum, somos só nós dois aqui?  
  
- Não, falta a Senhorita Kamiya ainda.  
  
Enquanto eles esperavam a Kaoru, ficaram conversando. Passaram-se 20 minutos até que finalmente ela chegou.  
  
Kaoru entrou na sala e viu os dois conversando. Aquela cena não a agradou muito, foi o suficiente para ela sentir uma pontada de ciúmes.  
  
"Hoje definitivamente não vai ser uma tarde legal como ontem."  
  
- Kaoru, finalmente chegou! – Kenshin sorriu, olhando para ela.  
  
- Oi, Kenshin... – Ela olhou pra Kenshin, retribuindo o sorriso, um tanto seco. Em seguida, olhou para Megumi e fitou-a nos olhos. – Oi... Você.  
  
- Me chamo Megumi! Prazer, Kaoru.  
  
- Ah.. O prazer é todo meu.  
  
- Bom... – Kenshin havia notado que o clima não estava dos melhores e decidiu dar início às aulas. – Vamos, Kaoru. Sente-se para começarmos a fazer exercícios preparatórios. Eu quero ver vocês duas bem afiadas para essas olimpíadas.  
  
A aula correu tranqüila... Não muito para Kaoru. Ela estava irritadíssima. A Megumi era bastante inteligente, e não podia parar de olhar pra ela. Ela era uma moça bonita, usava maquiagens para realçar mais ainda sua beleza. Devia ser um pouco mais velha do que ela.  
  
"Ela é bonita, legal, inteligente e simpática... Mas, Ugh!!! Eu não consigo olhar pros dois conversando assim... E ela fica olhando pro Kenshin!! Que mulher folgada!"  
  
Quando a aula acabou, os três levantaram-se.  
  
- Senhoritas, as duas tem um enorme conhecimento e habilidade em resolver problemas. É só continuarmos nesse ritmo, estudarmos, e essa olimpíada já está no papo.  
  
- Eu prometo que irei estudar muito, professor. – Megumi olhou pra Kenshin, com um sorriso meio malicioso. – O Senhor vai amar os meus resultados. Mas agora eu tenho que ir... Até mais.  
  
- Oh, até mais, Senhorita Megumi.  
  
Kaoru estava ficando vermelha de raiva. A Megumi era realmente atirada. Mas o pior ainda estava por vir.  
  
Megumi se aproximou e deu um beijinho estalado na bochecha do Kenshin e saiu. Kaoru sentiu o corpo fervendo de raiva, suas mãos tremiam de vontade de voarem com toda a força contra a face daquela mulher.  
  
- Bom, eu também vou. Até mais, Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin olhou rapidamente para Kaoru e segurou o braço dela.  
  
- Espera... Por que tanta pressa?  
  
- ... Eu tenho o que fazer, me larga...  
  
- Oro... Por que você está falando assim comigo?  
  
- Kenshin, dá pra me soltar? – As mãos de Kaoru continuavam tremendo de raiva.  
  
- H-Hai... – Ele soltou o braço dela, um pouco assustado com a mudança bruta de Kaoru.  
  
- Até mais.  
  
- E-espere! Kaoru-chan!  
  
Não foi a tempo. Ela saiu da sala, fingindo não escutar. Kenshin ficou encarando a porta, e depois olhou ao redor da sala, que encontrava-se vazia. Ele caminhou até a sua cadeira e sentou-se, debruçando-se sobre a mesa, cabisbaixo.  
  
"O que será que aconteceu...? De repente, do nada, ela mudou, completamente. Me tratou de uma maneira diferente. Até o seu olhar estava irreconhecível... Ela nunca falou comigo daquela maneira..."  
  
Kenshin deu um longo suspiro... Kaoru era a última pessoa com quem ele gostaria de se desentender algum dia em sua vida. Ele sentia vontade de chorar, ou até mesmo de ir correndo atrás dela à procura de satisfações. Mas estava triste, cheio de dúvidas e sozinho.  
  
"Por que eu me sinto assim...? Por que um breve desentendimento já me deixou dessa maneira, com vontade de chorar ou de correr atrás dela e pedir perdão...? Eu estou apaixonado...? É isso...? Ou até mesmo a paixão é pouco pra o que eu realmente sinto por ela..?"  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
- Cheguei em casa. – Kaoru entrou, jogando sua bolsa longe.  
  
- E então, como foi a aula? – Sanosuke não havia ido para a faculdade. Decidiu ficar em casa para fazer trabalhos que já estavam por demais atrasados.  
  
- Um saco. Estou irritada. Se alguém ligar pra mim, diga que eu não estou, ta bom?  
  
- Ooooopa... A TPM reina sobre esta casa!  
  
- Não estou de TPM, idiota!  
  
- Então o que é?  
  
- Não te interessa! – Kaoru saiu andando mal humorada pelo corredor, indo em direção ao seu quarto.  
  
- Xiii... Hoje essa casa vai cair... – Sano suspirou, voltando-se para seu trabalho.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Kenshin continuava na sala de aula. Já haviam se passado horas, mas lá estava ele, sozinho e pensativo.  
  
"Eu estou preocupado.... Será que ela já chegou em casa..? Eu queria apenas ouvir a voz dela e poder saber que foi tudo um mal entendido, e que agora está tudo bem..."  
  
Ele apalpou o seu bolso e pegou seu celular, olhando para ele.  
  
"Seja o que Deus quiser...."  
  
Ele discou o número da casa de Kaoru. Estava chamando. À cada sinal, o coração de Kenshin batia forte, com medo do que essa ligação poderia causar.  
  
- Alô?  
  
- Alô, Sano?  
  
- Opa! E aí, Kenshin! Fala!  
  
- Sano, a Kaoru está em casa...?  
  
- Olha, cara... Que está, está sim... Mas ela chegou aqui com um ataque terrível de TPM, quase que a casa explode! E disse que não queria falar com ninguém.  
  
- Por favor, avisa pra ela que sou eu... Eu preciso mesmo falar com ela.  
  
- Eu não sei se é uma boa idéia, cara... Vai que eu morro... Quem me salva?  
  
- Sem brincadeiras agora, Sano. Por favor, faça isso por mim.  
  
- Argh, jajá é você que está na TPM. Espera aí.  
  
Kenshin suspirou. Naquele estado em que estava, nem as piadinhas sem graça do Sano faziam efeito.  
  
- Kaoru! O Kenshin quer falar com você no telefone. Vai atender?  
  
Kenshin esperou a resposta, que logo veio, de uma forma um pouco abafada, pelo fato do telefone estar um pouco longe da Kaoru.  
  
- Ele é a última pessoa que eu quero falar agora.  
  
Sano ficou de olhos arregalados. Não sabia o que falar pra Kenshin, mas tentou ser o mais amigável possível.  
  
- Kenshin, ehr...  
  
- Tudo bem, Sano. Eu já ouvi. Obrigado, até mais.  
  
- Até... Foi mal.  
  
Kenshin desligou o telefone e colocou-o no bolso novamente. Ficou olhando pro nada, pensando...  
De repente, conseguiu sentir lágrimas brotando dos seus olhos e rolando por sua face. Estava chorando... Por uma mulher. Talvez fosse a primeira vez que isso acontecia com ele. Não lembrava de ter chorado por uma moça antes.  
  
"O que será que eu fiz...? Eu não fiz nada de errado..."  
  
Ele levantou-se, enxugando o rosto e saiu da sala devagar, indo em direção ao estacionamento, para pegar seu carro e ir pra casa.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Kyaaaaaaaaaaah! Eu nem faço idéia se esse capítulo ficou grande ou não.. .. Mas bem, por favor, não me matem! Esse capítulo foi um tanto revoltante, né... Desculpem, mas é que eu gosto de um draminha, ahuehaue.. E eu espero que vocês gostem também, pelo amor de Deus! Deixem reviews para eu saber como estou me saindo, e assim, continuar a postar aqui! Desculpem mais uma vez pela demora, eu sou muito preguiçosa! ..  
  
Bom, agora eu vou responder os reviews, coisa que eu nunca fiz .. Desculpa, eu sou muito anta, pessoal. E eu vou responder todas as pessoas que postaram até hoje, êêêê! Vamos lá... o.o  
  
Lord Montano: Rudáááá! Eu sei que você nem lê mais a minha fic, mas obrigada mesmo assim pelo seu review!! Eu não quero deixar vocês do NAP, aaahh!!! ;;  
  
Lan Ayath: Mainhaaaaaaa!! Obrigada por estar acompanhando minha fic, e te peço desculpas pelas minhas demoras, eu sou antoka! Mas eu espero que esteja gostando, e qualquer coisa sabe que pode me dar uns toques!!   
  
Bekinha: OO OO OO Filhota lindaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Olha aí, novo capítulo, finalmente, êêê! Non me mata hauehuahe!! Espero que goste desse também, apesar de você já ter lido quase o final dessa fic. ¬¬ Hahahaha!! Beijos, te amo!!  
  
Juli-chan: Eu fico feliz por você estar gostando da minha fic! Eu vou continuar ela loguinho loguinho! Espero que goste dos próximos acontecimentos!!   
  
Dark-Sofy: Hoieeeeee, ainda bem que estás gostando dos diálogos! Eu estava com um certo medo que ficasse cansativo demais, mas vejo que não! Fico feliz por você estar acompanhando minha fic! Beijos!   
  
Dark-chan: Haeuhauae, Kenshin de toalha, PODEEER NÉ?! Nossa, eu fiquei pasma escrevendo, só imaginando a cena, ui! Quente! Haeuhauhaeuae, espero que continue gostando da fic!   
  
Beta: Olha só! A história! Haeuhauehauhuae!!! XD Beijos, retardada : ÊÊÊÊ niver de tato rox a lot! : Depois vamos pra umas boates mais animadas hahaha.  
  
SM-Lime-Chan: Weeee, K&K forever mesmo!!! Eles são muito lindos juntos, nháááá!!! Espero que estejas gostando, sei que esse capítulo ficou meio irritante, mas mas... Ai!! Haeuahua, não liga, eu sou doente mental! Beijos!  
  
Mikazuki: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH LINDAAAAAAAA AMOR DA MINHA VIDA, MEU VIVER, MEU TUDO, MEU MEU!! Ahahhh!!!! OLHA MAIS UM CAPÍTULO!! Esse é em homenagem à você porque você me pediu tanto pra botar aheuhaeuhe, desculpa por ter demorado, amiga!! Te amo demais, e QUERO SUA CARTA, AFFF!! E quero ver logo o seu capítulo também, PORQUE AS COISAS TÃO QUENTES. Aêêê, não me bate por esse capítulo hein! TE AMO!!!  
  
Yasmin Kamiya: Oiiiiii moça!! Eu fico muito feliz que estás gostando do meu fanfic, é uma honra, pois você escreve muuuito bem e eu amo a sua fanfic também! Eu vou tentar não demorar muito pra postar os outros capítulos, e espero que você continue gostando!! Beijoss linda :  
  
Sayuri-chan86: Oiiiii fofa!! Que lindo que você ta gostando, eu amei seus comentários! Confesso que ajudaram muito a me dar forças pra escrever esse outro capítulo, realmente me animou bastante!! Eu espero que gostes dessa nova fase de desentendimentos dos dois! Hauehaueaueuae! Não se preocupe, K&K sempre! Tudo dará certo! Beijos, fofa! :  
  
Prontoooooooooo Espero que gostem do capítulo, pessoal. Beijinhos pra vocês! Deixem reviews por favooooooooooooooooooor! TT Eu preciso! Haeuhauae Beijooooooooooos 


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer**: Kenshin não é meu ;; So sad...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Já era outro dia. Amanheceu nublado, uma manhã um pouco feia. Kaoru estava tomando o seu banho para poder ir pro colégio.

"Hoje tem aula dele... Que saco. Bom, pelo menos eu vou faltar a aula extra... E se ele não gostar... Dane-se."

Depois de se arrumar, Kaoru se dirigiu para sala, onde encontrou Sano sentado no sofá, esperando por ela. Ele fez questão de não proferir sequer uma palavra, pois não havia esquecido o episódio do dia anterior, quando viu a sua irmã de mau humor.

E foi assim, no silêncio, que passaram a maior parte do percurso de casa para o colégio. Até que, finalmente, o silêncio foi quebrado:

- O que o Kenshin fez com você...?

- Ora... Nada.

- Por que falou daquele jeito ontem...?

- Ele mandou você perguntar, por acaso?

- Não... Mas eu achei muito estranho você falar daquele jeito. Ele ficou muito triste, eu pude notar isso.

Os dois chegaram no colégio.

- Não é nada. – Kaoru disse, sem querer ser contrariada. – Boa aula, maninho. Eu preciso ir pra minha. Cuide-se.

Ela desceu do carro sem esperar uma resposta de Sano.

As primeiras aulas se passaram normalmente, de uma maneira um tanto cansativa, até que finalmente o primeiro intervalo chegou.

- Kaoru, Kaoru. O Kenshin está lá fora querendo falar com você.

Era uma garota, que estudava na sua mesma sala. Se chamava Michiru. O coração de Kaoru acelerou a saber que ele foi até ali só pra falar com ela. Porém, o seu orgulho falava mais alto.

- Diga-lhe que não posso ir. Eu vou passar o intervalo aqui, estudando.

- Mas Kaoru... É o professor...

- ... Eu sei. Mas pode dizer pra ele.

Kaoru sorriu, como se não houvesse nada de estranho naquele simples ato.

- Tudo bem... – Michiru se afastou, indo em direção à porta.

- Professor, ela disse que não vai poder vir até aqui, porque está estudando.

- Ah... Obrigado.

Kenshin se retirou e foi andando cabisbaixo até a sala de Saitou Hajime, o coordenador geral do colégio.

- Com licença, Saitou. Posso entrar?

Aquela sala fedia à cigarro.

- Sim, Himura. – Saitou acenou para Kenshin, fazendo-o entrar, batendo o cigarro no cinzeiro – Sente-se, por favor.

- Bom, não é preciso, serei breve.

- Então diga.

- Hoje eu estou sem condições de dar aula...

- Não se sente bem?

- É, eu acho que estou doente.

- Hum... Ok, não tem problema. Você pode voltar para casa, colocarei um professor em seu lugar, e depois, você retoma suas aulas perdidas.

- Obrigado...

Kenshin caminhou para fora da sala e foi em direção à garagem do colégio, para poder voltar pra casa.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Humpf...

- O que foi, Kaoru? – Misao olhou pra ela, curiosa.

- A próxima aula... É a de Física.

- Nada. Eu apenas não estou com muita vontade de ver o Kenshin.

As duas ficaram conversando. Porém, a cabeça de Kaoru estava um pouco longe dali. Por que sentia tanto ciúme dele...? Era possível que ele não sentisse nada por ela, além de uma simples atração normal. Mas ela não podia negar que não queria isso. Talvez não suportaria o fato de saber que aquilo que havia acontecido entre eles dias atrás, não tivesse significado nada pra ele.

"O que eu mais queria era que ele fosse somente meu... E de mais ninguém".

Haviam se passado 10 minutos, e Kenshin ainda não aparecera. Kaoru estava começando a ficar preocupada, ele nunca era de se atrasar.

De repente, Saitou entrou na sala acompanhado de Toshimishi Okubo, o professor de Literatura.

- Gente, hoje não haverá aula de física. O Kenshin ficou doente e teve que ir pra casa. Depois, vocês irão repor a aula perdida, em um horário convincente para todos.

Saitou se retirou da sala e Kaoru não pôde deixar de ouvir os comentários como "O que aconteceu com ele?" ou "Mas eu o vi hoje de manhã"... E realmente era verdade. Ele estava de manhã lá, como poderia ter ficado doente de repente? A preocupação tomou mais conta ainda dos pensamentos de Kaoru.

Ela gostava de literatura, mas nesse dia, particularmente, nenhuma aula era bem vinda. O que será que tinha acontecido com o Kenshin?

A mágoa de Kaoru havia tomado conta de sua mente. Claro que não era tudo culpa do Kenshin, mas por que aquela garota tinha que ter aparecido naquele momento?

"Eu não consigo entender, esse tipo de coisa só acontece quando a gente está realmente feliz. É uma perseguição, o universo parece conspirar contra mim."

Parecia que tudo havia sido um sonho. Um belo sonho, porém, acabado.

Chegou o segundo intervalo e Kaoru já estava torcendo para as aulas acabarem logo e poder ir pra casa, onde podia ficar sozinha e ter um tempinho só pra ela.

De repente, alguém cutuca o seu ombro.

- Kaoru?

Ela virou-se. Era Megumi. "timo, o que ela queria agora? Irritar mais do que já havia irritado?

- Você sabe o que aconteceu com o Kenshinzinho...?

"Kenshinzinho?! Quem diabos ela pensa que é pra chamar o Kenshin assim?! Aahhh que vontade de acertar a cara dela!! KAORU, CONTROLE-SE!!! UGH!!!"

- Não sei. Não falei com ele desde a aula extra.

- Ah.. Estou tão preocupada.

- É, eu também... Acho que vou na casa dele visitá-lo!

"MORRA DE INVEJA!!!"

- Ah, você já foi lá...?

- Sim, ele também vai muito lá em casa!

"HAHAHAHA!!!!"

- Que legal! Ele é um amor de pessoa, e é bem lindinho!

". . . Vou matá-la."

- Será que ele tem namorada?

- Não sei. Está interessada?

"Te odeio, mas que cara de pau!!!"

- Ora, ele não é um partido ruim... – Megumi sorriu, maliciosamente.

- Heh. Olha só. Que coisa. O sinal tocou.

- Vou pro meu lugar, então! Até mais, Kaoru!

- Até.

"Piranha. Nossa! Ela está afim dele, eu não acredito! Ela é bonita e inteligente! E tem cara de ser experiente e madura! Ai... Não.... Eu não quero perder o Kenshin..."

- Kaoru, tudo bem?

Kaoru deu um sobresalto, surpresa.

- Ahn?! Ai, que susto, Misao. Sim, tudo bem sim.

- É..? Não parece...

- Por que não?

- O Kenshin está doente.. Você deve estar morrendo de preocupação.

- Ora... Acorda, Misao... Quem sou eu pra ficar morrendo de preocupações assim por causa de um professor? Ainda bem que ele ficou doente, assim a gente não tem aula. – Kaoru tentava parecer muito bem diante de toda aquela situação.

- Você nem tem como disfarçar... Ama aulas de física. Mas tudo bem... Vamos fazer de conta que eu não falei nada.

- Hunf... Gosto das aulas sim, mas de vez em quando é bom ficar sem elas.

- Vocês duas.

Elas se viraram e notaram que já estavam batendo papo de costas para o professor. Elas simplesmente não haviam notado que ele já estava dentro da sala.

- Façam silêncio. Eu preciso continuar essa aula, é assunto novo.

- Sim.. Desculpe, professor. – As duas se olharam e riram de leve, abaixando a cabeça.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Misao... Hum...

A aula já havia terminado e todos já estavam indo embora. O movimento àquela hora era grande, e as duas preferiam esperar tudo ficar mais calmo para poderem sair.

- Fala, Kaoru. – Misao observava as pessoas, distraída.

- Vamos passar a tarde lá em casa hoje?

- Está no ócio?

- Não é bem isso... É que eu realmente preciso me distrair um pouco para tirar algumas coisas da minha cabeça.

Misao a olhou, confusa. Kaoru sorriu de volta, torcendo em seu interior para que Misao não fizesse mais perguntas a respeito.

- Ah não! Agora eu preciso saber o que é!

"Com a Misao, não tem como torcer para essas coisas acontecerem..." – Ela suspirou pesadamente

- Ok... Mas eu te conto lá em casa, é melhor. O Sano não vem me pegar hoje, então, vamos andando mesmo.

Misao insistiu durante todo o percurso para que Kaoru lhe contasse o que estava acontecendo com ela. Era realmente difícil lidar com a ansiedade e a energia inacabável da Misao. Mas isso fazia dela uma ótima companhia, principalmente nas horas em que se precisa esquecer de alguns problemas perturbadores.

Depois de muito tempo com Misao no seu pé, Kaoru finalmente decidiu contar tudo para que ela se acalmasse. Realmente, era impossível. Ela aproveitou para falar de Megumi, e conseqüentemente, do seu ciúme quase incontrolável.

- Então... Deixa eu ver se entendi... Você gosta do Kenshin, quer ele pra você, ele praticamente mostrou o mesmo, mas aquela novata está afim dele e você está mostrando ciúmes?!

- ... É...

"Incrível como nessas horas ela tem a capacidade de entender tudo... Seria bom que fosse assim no colégio também."

- QUE LIIIIIIIIIIINDOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Misao gritava pulando em volta de Kaoru – QUE LINDO, QUE LINDO, QUE LINDO!!!

As pessoas na rua pararam para olhar para Misao, o que deixou Kaoru totalmente constrangida.

- Misao.. Pare.. Estamos em local público. Esse era um ótimo motivo pra eu te contar só quando chegasse em casa.

- Que bobagem!!! TODOS TEM QUE SABER!! Kaoru, por que você não o visita?!?!

- Você está louca?! Depois de tudo o que está acontecendo, ainda quer que eu o visite? Eu tenho amor próprio!

- Você é orgulhosa, isso sim.

- Também, posso concordar.

- E fresca.

- Esse atributo eu deixo pra você.

- Bom, deixando isso de lado... Você sabe que nada disso que está acontecendo é culpa dele! Por que ele tem que pagar o preço por isso?! Assim como você está triste, ele também está, tenho certeza!

- Eu não quero saber dele.

- Pois então vou dizer o que eu acho! Acho que você foi culpada pela doença dele!

- Enlouqueceu?!

- Não tem nada mais óbvio! – Misao olhava pra Kaoru, um pouco raivosa. – Deixe de ser orgulhosa!! Pare com isso! Você vai acabar perdendo ele pra essa tal de... Megumi né?!

- Não me fale do nome dela.

- Pois pra mim, é doença psicológica!

- Ai, Misao, você está delirando.

Passaram tanto tempo caminhando e discutindo que o caminho do colégio até o prédio de Kaoru pareceu encurtar bastante.

Elas entraram no enorme apartamento, onde não tinha ninguém. Sanosuke devia estar na faculdade ou algo assim.

- Fica à vontade, Misao. Eu vou ver o que tem lá dentro pra gente comer.

- Certo!

Kaoru se dirigiu até a cozinha, deixando Misao sozinha. Haviam alguns enlatados nos armários e pizzas congeladas.

- Kaoruuuu! Vem cá!

Kaoru foi até a sala, segurando uma pizza congelada.

- Que cena estranha... Olhar pra você não me faz conseguir associar nada à cozinha. Mas olha... Tem mensagem na sua caixa eletrônica.

- Huum... Vamos ouvir.

Ela apertou o botão e as duas ficaram em silêncio.

Era a voz de Kenshin. O coração de Kaoru disparou e ela caiu no sofá, esticando-se para ouvir melhor.

"Kaoru... Eu não entendo o que está acontecendo... Se eu fiz algo, me fale... Eu preciso saber... A maneira como você está me tratando, me evitando... Dói demais em mim. Se quiser, me liga... Eu vou estar esperando."

As duas ficaram em silêncio, encarando o aparelho, como se estivessem esperando ouvir mais algo. Kaoru deu um longo suspiro e se encostou no sofá, de olhos fechados.

- Kaoru tá podendo... Nossa...

- Misao, não comece.

- Tadinho, Kaoru... Liga pra ele...

- É claro que eu não vou ligar.

- Mas Kaoru... Ele não teve culpa. Ele está sofrendo...

De fato, pensar que ele poderia estar sofrendo naquele momento não foi muito agradável para Kaoru. Apesar de tudo que estavam passando, ela não desejava o mal dele.

- Ele teve culpa sim...

- Nossa, você é muito cabeça dura.. Não adianta falar nada. Aonde ele mora?

- Pra que você quer saber?

- Eu vou visitá-lo.

- Só digo se você prometer não falar de mim pra ele... – "Eu peço isso como se realmente adiantasse..."

- Prometo que não vou falar!!

" ... E ela ainda responde!!"

- Lalala, eu vou visitá-lo agora mesmo!

- Ei, Misao! Nem almoçamos. Espere. E como você quer chegar até lá se o centro de informações aqui sou eu?

- Tudo bem, a gente come.. Mas existem coisas mais importantes nesse momento...

- Ta bom... Se vira.. Não quero nem saber o que é isso mais importante. – Kaoru pegou um papel e escreveu o endereço dele. – Pronto, toma. Agora vamos comer, e só depois você vai.

- Tudo bem! Ah, desenha um mapa, se não eu me perco.

As duas se dirigiram até a cozinha e enquanto a pizza estava no forno, Kaoru desenhou um mapa.

- Nossa... Que complicação. Você já pensou em fazer algum curso de desenho...?

- Misao, você é um show de humor.

- Hahaha, brincadeira! Agora vamos logo com isso, preciso vê-lo!

As duas comeram a pizza. Misao comeu de uma maneira muito estranha, pois estava fazendo de tudo para engolir a pizza o mais rápido possível.

- Bom..! Agora eu vou até ele!

- Vá, boa sorte. Espero que você se perca no meio do caminho.

- Hahaha, também te amo! Até mais!

Misao saiu saltitando pelo apartamento, deixando Kaoru sozinha.

Ela se sentia mais nervosa do que nunca. Sabia que Misao estava indo pra lá justamente para comentar sobre a relação atual entre Kenshin e ela.

Talvez fosse uma boa idéia. Kaoru não podia negar que queria que esse clima chato entre ela e Kenshin melhorasse. Mas o seu orgulho era grande demais para que isso fizesse ela mexer algum dedo para mudar a situação.

"Misao... Não fale bobagem."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Eu não vou responder todos os comentários porque não sei...

Eu espero realmente que as pessoas leiam esse fanfic e me desculpem pela demora.. Nem sei se tenho o direito de pedir essas desculpas... Mas bom... Desculpem. .. Realmente estou meio arrependida de ter demorado tanto. Mas esse capítulo é especial para duas pessoas.

Primeiro: Para a **Mikazuki!** Claro, ela é minha vaca predileta, meu tudo, o amor da minha vida, e eu tou devendo esse cap pra ela! Desculpa pela demora, miga! Desculpa mesmo! Mas ta aqui, postado! Espero que você goste desse lixo! Haiueahiuhuaie! EU TE AMO MUITO!! MTO MESMO!! SAUDADE DA PORRA!!!

E a outra pessoa é a **Akemi-chan** que me insistiu muuuuuuuito para que postasse também, e é outra pessoa a qual devo minhas sinceras desculpas! Aqui está o capítulo!! Eu espero que você goste!! D

E aos demais leitores da minha fic, desculpem pela minha pressa e non por as respostas dos comentários, próxima vez faço isso, mas eu espero do fundo do meu coração que vocês estejam gostando.. Por favor,comentem pra me dizer como estou!! **Beijos, obrigada por tudo**!! ))


End file.
